


Inner Pain

by limeybabyyy



Category: A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014)
Genre: Appendicitis, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but I was bored lol, yes I know I posted another appendicitis one shot and posted it in less than a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Albert is feeling weak and feverish, feeling nauseous as well and a pain in his right side. He ignores it, until it’s too late. COMPLETE!
Relationships: Anna Barnes/Albert Stark (Million Ways to Die in the West)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Inner Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Up until now, I never wrote a fanfic of A Million Ways To Die in The West and what a great way to start off by having Albert with appendicitis. Anyways, if you enjoyed this one shot, feel free to let me know! Thanks. ❤️

Albert's POV

I was out with Edward and Ruth, laughing at a story that Edward was talking about. "And so then the guy next to me says, 'if you're so strong, prove it.' So I lifted a bicycle and realized how heavy it was and almost fell. It was totally worth it." He told us and we were laughing. I felt this sharp pain and winced at it, trying not to scream or cry.

"Albert, are you alright?" Ruth asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a pulled muscle, no big deal." I told her. 

"Maybe you should get that checked." Edward said, worried about me. 

"Guys, I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to die from one ." I laughed. 

"Whatever. Anyways, did you hear?" Edward shrugged, changing the subject. I felt the same pain again and it was hurting a lot more than I thought.   
"Albert, maybe you should see Dr. Harper. He'll take a look at your pulled muscle and figure what to do." Edward assured me. 

"It's not a big deal! It happens all the time and I'm never in need for a doctor." I clarified.

"Okay then. I was saying that yesterday I saw this man with a huge mustache and I almost couldn't tell who it was, seeing as his mustache was very long and bushy." He told us. 

"Was it that bushy?" Ruth asked. 

"Almost like as if he was a cactus. Minus the thorns, of course." He laughed. 

"That's fucking insane, I mean–SHIT!" I screamed in pain, collapsing from my chair. I kept on screaming in pain, feeling like my insides were going to explode.

"Albert, try to stay calm and relax. We're going to see Dr. Harper." Ruth assured me.

"That's not necessary, Ruth." I assured her, getting up, only to feel weak afterwards and collapsing to the ground again. She and Edward caught me and I placed my arms on their shoulders.

"You're going to be okay, Albert. Just hang in there." Edward assured me as we were headed to see Dr. Harper. I was in even more pain than usual and began to vomit. 

"Guys, I think I'm dying for real this time." I said, collapsing to the ground.

"Albert, stop joking around. We're taking you to Dr. Harper and that's final." Edward assured me. We made it to his office and I laid down in the table. 

"What seems the problem?" He asked Edward and Ruth. 

"Albert seems to be in serious pain to the point he vomited on our way here and couldn't walk properly." She explained to him. I was even in more pain and it was hurting so bad, that I felt a rush of nausea way more times than before.

Plus, the fact that Anna had to go to some kind of convention I don't remember exactly where, made me feel like I was going to die alone now.

"Albert, I'm going to check your stomach. Try to lay down and relax." Dr. Harper said, examining me and pushing my stomach slightly. He made it to my right side and it was hurting even more so. "Just as I thought. Albert, your appendix is ready to erupt anytime now." Dr. Harper told me. I was in too much pain to hear that, feeling more nauseated. 

"It's alright, Albert. We're here for you." Ruth assured me. Later that day, I was in surgery and I felt very tired. When I woke up, my head was hurting.

"Well, Albert. You made it out of surgery just in time. How do you feel?" Dr. Harper asked me. 

"Tired and in pain." I said, feeling groggily. 

"That'll clear up in a few days. Oh, and you got a visitor." He told me, allowing Anna in. 

"Hey, handsome." She said, stroking my hair. 

"Anna..." I answered, holding her hand.

"I heard that you got your appendix out and I rushed back here to see if you made it out alive. Boy, was I fucking scared." She explained.

"Me too." I nodded. 

"How do you feel?" She asked, holding my hand. 

"Tired and weak." I said, trying to get up but winced in pain.

"You'll be alright." She reminded me, putting me back in bed, placing the blanket around me.

"Thanks." I breathed, feeling very tired. Few days later, I was feeling much better than before. I was still tired but not as much as I was last week. 

"Albert, maybe you should lay down and rest some more. Anna assured me, letting me sleep.

“Okay.” I nodded, kissing her lips.


End file.
